Talk:Juliet Capp
Did you know that Juliet (or Juliette) Capp is also the name of a Sim in The Sims 2? Sparrowsong 15:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) '*Bangs head against wall* Didn't see that this is based off that. Wow, this is...awkward. Sparrowsong 15:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) XD S'okay sis. Yeah I named her off the character because Juliet Evans didn't sound quite right. Like her images? TATN / Thalia! 20:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :O Juliette Capp and Romeo Monty! (...I won't lie, it took me a looooooong while to realize the entire neighborhood is based off of Romeo and Juliet. Laugh if you will.) Basically that was the only thing I stopped in to say. TS2 ftw! *runs away* LemonFairy 21:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You're a Sims fan, too? Cool. I actually find Veronaville quite boring. And, uhh...I thought you didn't like the Wiki anymore? No offense, I'm just asking :). Sparrowsong 21:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I found Veronaville fun for my inteenimator (forgot how to spell it) mod. TATN / Thalia! 21:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG, you have Inteenimator?! You won't believe how jealous I am. My rents won't even let me download custom hairstyles because they think it's a virus. Well, I did get a virus from custom content one time, but it was just a little virus and not from an especially trustworthy source... Sparrowsong 21:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I had it. My computer crashed and died a while ago, before the laptop was fixed and I lost all my mods. My computer had this thing against all custom content. And my laptop can't handle TS2 nor does it fit the requirements for TS3 TATN / Thalia! 21:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I hate things like that. Where'd you download the Inteenimator, though? Sparrowsong 21:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Modthesims.com or something like that. It took a long time to download though. All this talk of TS is making me wanna play it. TATN / Thalia! 21:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I heard you can get it for your iPod. Sparrowsong 21:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't have like, an iTouch or anything so it wouldn't work on my video nano iPod. TATN / Thalia! 21:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S I got the thign for my tenth birthday, that's why it's so dang old. That's too bad :(. Sparrowsong 21:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah my iPod has songs and had a movie once. TATN / Thalia! 21:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Aside from Free Time, Mansion and Garden/Ikea/Kitchen and Bath Stuff, I'm TS2 complete with mods and CC. Fun stuff. I have TS3, too, but aside from CaS I abhor it. The game play is stupid, and even though I run it perfectly fine it's just dumb overall. TS2 was much more enjoyable. (My mom's hopefully doing a study with EA Sweden - she does market research for video games - for TS4, though, and with luck I'll be able to get int a panel and express my hatred toward TS3.) TS3 CC was so crazy hard to install, too. Bleh. I never said I didn't like it. True, I find you all to be petty and immature most of the time, but that's beside the point. LemonFairy 21:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC)